Kamen Rider Omni
by Rider Fang
Summary: Matt johnson a normal 17 year old and a fan of kamen rider. once the power of Kamen Rider Omni was awoken so were the Rider beasts, creatures that were made to destroy the Kamen riders, but as new Riders came so did Rider beasts. so follow Matt and Decade and others on the trip to win. But are the Rider beasts all that they apper to be?
1. The Belt

"Hey wake up. I SAID WAKE UP MATT." Screamed a voice. It sounded female and familiar. I opened my eyes and it is my friend Sam smith and boy did she look mad. I guess I was a sleep in class again good thing it was math class and not one I liked like science class.

"Sorry Sam math puts me to sleep. So good thing it is my last class of the day. Have you seen the new episode of kamen rider decade?" I asked her

"Yeah I have and it was very cool and the final episode of it that was epic Matt. It would be cool if they were real." she responded to me.

We both got our stuff and left since I was 17 I could drive. I drove a chopper. I handed her a second helmet I always have, she put it on and after I put mine on we got on and as we left I said " lets ride" Sam just rolled her eyes at me. I revved the bike once or twice and rode.(Author: note little do they know what I have planed for them HAHAHAHAHA)

As we rode I stopped at my favorite food stop. When we went in I ordered some burgers when we went out to eat we herd a scream I turned around and saw five teens(four boys and one girl) running this way when I looked why they where running from I saw some things you only see in the show kamen rider decade. When they got about half way they turned around one pulled out something I could not see, two bats, one a gun and the last put his hands in front of his waist the bats bit the hands of one boy and the girl chains wiped around the waist of the boy and hearts circled the girl the boy in the middle boy put the thing I could not see around his waist and a belt rapped around it hw pulled a card out of the thing that was at his side the one with a gun held a card in his hand and a belt just came out of nowhere an the bat ones put the bats at there waist and the card ones put them in the gun and belt. the belt and the gun said " KAMEN RIDE" the gun one pointed at the sky. The last one put his hands at his sides and all at once the teens yelled "HENSHIN" The boy with the belt had red armor that looked like a big bug and had big red eyes.

The two with the gun and belt that talked he closed the belt, the gun one pulled the trigger after that the belt said "DECADE" and the gun said "DIEND" the gun shot blue cards and three figures melded to him and the blue cards slid in to his helmet an down his sides blue the other did the same but they had nine figures with symbols and I knew them when the things came to him had armor to and when the cards slide into his helmet his sides turned magenta. the boy with the bat had quick silver formed armor on his body and burst and the armor looked like a bat and the girl had hearts brake and meld to her body and she then had armor that look like a bat but not as the boys. But before they could move they were thrown back by a dark blur when it stopped it looked like a Hercules beetle but this guy was mostly black and a little red with yellow eyes then I saw dark versions if them come out of the shadows. Also if things could not get stranger my bag had a light emanating from it when I pulled out the thing that was glowing it looked like the belt on kamen rider diend but it had ten symbols on it each the rider symbols from decade even his. At that moment I knew what I had to do.

But before I could go Sam grabbed my arm and said "what do you think you are doing Matt?"

I turned and said "helping decade and them all Sam I am the only one that can."

She nodded. I just smirked and ran to the fallen riders before the dark riders could attack I was in front of them.

Decade yelled at me to move as I looked around I saw kids with their phones recording this fight the monsters and dark riders just laughed I looked at the buckle in my hand, diend saw it and said " that cant be.. It is the Omnidriver how did you get that kid?"

I ignored him and put it on my waist and a belt rapped around it and a symbol glowed on the belt it was a star with a x in it as I touched it in an arc type way so in the middle I would touch it I yelled "HENSHIN"(play hero by skillet for this fight) and fourteen symbols came out of the belt and at me as they turned around me in a circle around me. Their was a bright light and when it died in I was in blue, white, and red armor on my helmet was a star with a x on it my bat eat like eyes glowed bright yellow and so did the jewel on top of my helmet on my chest was my symbol, I touched the kabuto symbol and I said "clock up." and a machine type voice said "CLOCK UP" and I became a blue, white, and red blur. The dark riders were sent flying the monsters were destroyed I stopped in front of decade and the other riders and put my hands out for decade and Kiva-la. They took them and the others got up.

"lets end it right now all of us our finals" I said and then kiva took his wake-up key(sorry cant spell what it is really called)and put it in kivats mouth, kiva-la's sword glowed and she got wings kuuga's leg began to glow and spark. Decade and diend put a card in to their drivers and the drivers said "FINAL ATTACK RIDE:D-D-D-DECADE" and diend's said "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DIEND" and several gold cards formed in front of decade and blue cards swirled the barrel of the gun and saw a mini version of my belt buckle at my side glow I touched it and fifteen symbols cane out of it the one I touched was mine the star with the x and my belt said "OMNI FINAL" then my legs began to glow golden yellow and me, kuuga, and decade jumped in to the air the cards fallowed decade. Diend pointed the gun at the dark riders and kiva-la got ready to charge and all at the same time we all went at the riders. Kiva-la flew at them with her sword pointed at them Diend fired, and me, decade, and kuuga finished our flying kicks decade flew the cards.

When we hit them their was a explosion and Sam ran to the fire and what she was something that would make any jaw drop she saw five dark figures all with glowing eyes and glowing gems on their helmets .As we walked out me and decade pulled off our bets my armor flashed and then vanished decades and diends did the same. Kuuga's vanished and lastly kiva and kiva-la's armor burst apart and vanished and the bats flew away. We walked over to her, me and Sam gave each other a high five. The teen that was kamen rider diend grabbed the collar of my shirt and slammed me agents the wall. The teen that was decade grabbed him and Sam ran to me.

"Jack what are you doing?" he asked

"That kid has something that was lost. All I want to know is how he got it okay Will." jack answered everyone but the two boys the girl with the white bat came over to me and asked "are you okay kid?" I nodded. Sam handed me the burger I got for my self. Will came over and said "We all need to go right now all of us. Those monster wanted the Omni driver, the thing you used."

After we got on our bikes we rode to will house he lived with his mom her name was Grace and his girlfriend lived their too but in different wings. When we all got into the living room I said the words that would make it a long day. "alright someone explain what the heck happened today." I said will looked at me then his mom. She nodded to him, he began to talk.

"Ok here it is you know we are kamen riders you know what they do but what you have was an lost driver the Omnidriver that has the power of all riders you used two powers kabuto's clock up and your final attack both powerful. but each rider has a reason to have a driver your is to come with us to each world. The reason for that is because when it was used it reawakened powerful monsters you could not have know what it would do you just fallowed your instincts to fight you mom and dad were riders but they and Sam's mom and dad died saving you and Sam from grandshocker we took down one of them before but they come back now they are looking for the Omnidriver to have the power of a rider on their side. but they can't have it you do it is yours to do with what you will. But you have to join us to take down shocker."

After he told us what he wanted to I walked over to him and said the words that would lead to a epic time in my life "when do we go?"

Later that night we got some stuff from out home's and kiva went to his home world since kiva-la and Sam shared a room and will and jack did too that left one place for me: The basement. It wasn't bad down their I had a TV, bed, and a computer(no idea how that would work maybe it was like the house). I went up stairs to find my self trip on a plastic bag and hit my face on the hard wood floor. When I looked up I saw Sam, kiva-la and her human partner Kay (I found out her name after her brother kamen rider kiva and his name is Rick found that out when he and kivat left.)the girls were trying and failing not to laugh.

I just smirked and said "You should run and when I say run you run fast."


	2. The First one

That night after dinner wills mom told us the world we would go to first.

"okay everyone tonight we will go to the first world: the world of kuuga."

That was when I asked how we would get there.

"The house can take us to the world we need to go to at the time like now we need to go to the world of kamen rider kuuga." she said to me and Sam. Kiva-la then flew down to us with a set of keys and my wallet. She flew over to me and said to me "Okay Matt here are a set of house keys and the keys to your Omni runner your bike the one you will be using for now."

That was when Kay, Will, and Jack came out from the kitchen from washing the dishes from dinner. Wills mom told us to go to bed we will be in the world of kuuga in the morning and we need to be alert that day.

Sam woke me up the way you would in a cartoon: she dumped a bucket of water an me. When I opened my eyes she was smiling and trying and failing to not laugh at me. She didn't see me smirk when she looked down her smile vanished and she ran and I grabbed a change of clothes then I fallowed when she got up the stairs I was able to grab her and we hit the floor. I jumped off her and ran to the bath room with my clothes and locked the door. She just pounded on the door and then left. After an half hour I came out and waved at Sam and Kay.

Today I, Will, and Jack would go out and try to find kuuga and the monsters that were out there. I would take to Omni runner and Jack and Will would take his decarider to get kuuga and I would find the beast. After breakfast we left to look. After an hour of looking we found kuuga.

" Sorry man I didn't get your name when we met in my world. " I said to him and he told me it was Zack. He told us he has been looking for the monsters too in his world but has not been able to find them yet but he can keep looking. Then Will got a call on his cell when he looked at the caller he smiled and then walked off and after a few minuets he came over and said to me and Zack.

" okay kiva-la found the monsters they are at the town park." When he told us where to go we all got on our bikes and rode to the location.

When we got there it was weird the monster looked kind of like kuuga but a bit more monster looking bigger horns and more bug like and the symbol of kugga. We all took out our drivers but mine looked different. The symbols were gone and in their place was and X with a red round jewel in the middle of the X. But I had no time to look at the different form of the driver. I took it and put on my waist and I herd the others drivers activate and herd them say "HENSHIN" then I (out of instinct) touched the X and 15 blue symbols the ones that were on the belt came out in front of me in the exact order that they came in history from kuuga to mine and lastly I found mine and touched it and said "HENSHIN". The transformation was different than the first. When I touched the symbols all but mine shattered and attached to my body forming my armor then my symbol came to my face and formed my helmet and I said the line I made up last night

"It appears all have become one for I am Kamen Rider Omni." My armor had changed as well there was a huge armor X on my chest. My shins and knees had armor too and the knees had an X on them to. I had gauntlets up to my elbows and on the back of my hands was my reoccurring mark also on my shoulders had amour that slightly curved up and on a small but noticeable circle was another X on both of the shoulders, the helmet had a X on it too. On my belt I had the main buckle then I had two more one on each side of the belt. One for the weapons and another for the rides of the kamen riders.

I thought that I was going to finish this with the clock up, but when I tried to use it nothing happened . The first thing that came to my mind was 'what the what'. I looked at my belt in disbelief why had the power not worked. Then it hit me it was just like decade on the first episode when he used the cards for the first time they turned gray. The symbols were a dull blue. The next thought was' I am screwed, so screwed ' then the rider beast that was kuuga charged at me. I jumped out of the way just in time not to get hit. As it was still trying to hit me I was still dodging, then I ran once I got far enough away from the thing I saw a glow at my side. I tapped it and 15 symbols appeared 14 dulled just like my belt and again mine was the only one glowing. I tapped it and it became the same, but with a sword in it. A light came out of my belt and a sword with a mini version of my mask as the hilt. I then looked over and saw Kuuga and Decade stand next to me with their swords ready. The rider beast then started to laugh and his form changed just like Kugga. He turned into kamen rider Kuuga titan form and just like his monster like form before this one was a monster variation of the titan form. He then twirled the sword in his hand.

I then charged forward and we clashed swords. Decade and Kuuga joined in as well, what looked like a easy way to win was not. No matter how we attacked he blocked us and it seemed strange normally any monster would have trouble fighting three kamen riders but, this one wasn't even breaking a sweat. He swung at us and hit all three of us. With a shower of sparks we all flew back and landed a few feet from the girls. How they got there I will never have no idea. Kay ran in front of us and her partner Kiva-la flew down and she grabbed her. Before she could transform screaming was herd and all of us even the beast looked over and saw three girls running from what appeared to be a cat monster chasing them. Before we could get up to help them, the rider beast was already on the cat monster. With mighty slashes the monster started to run.

As the monster tried to run the Rider beast laughed with a mighty swing of his sword the cat monster was now on the offensive. As the it got closer the Rider beasts belt and sword began to glow with purple energy, and with one last mighty swing of his sword the monster was destroyed. The monster of a rider rested his sword on his shoulder as we got up to stand by the girls. He then turned to us and gave us a two fingered solute and in a flash he was gone.

I was the one to voice the only thing that was going though our minds, "What...the...hell just happened?"


End file.
